User talk:Preceptcaine
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Colln Wallis page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 09:21, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Scion's Page: Fixed the problem. :D Gesshoku (talk) 06:21, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Colin's page: I don't know how to do that, I'm afraid. I can look around on other wikis to try and find a similar code though. Edits: For references, you should probably put "Worm" Web Serial, Name Number. It makes it look better. In addition, I'll try to look for a way to make those collapsible sections work. We might have to contact an admin though. Gesshoku (talk) 01:23, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Getting Information for References: It is best for people to have read Worm before, but there is a sort-of short cut for people looking for specific information. On google, use Name/Place/Thing (:) parahumans (.) wordpress (.)com (/) It's how I got the information for Masamune. Gesshoku (talk) 01:45, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Names: That does sound interesting. I hope you can do it. If you need any help, just contact me or try to get into touch with one of the admins. Gesshoku (talk) 02:15, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Character Infoboxes: I finally edited an existing infobox to suit the Undersiders. I know it isn't complete -- I still have to add in a "Family/Relations" section, but... Gesshoku (talk) 03:10, September 26, 2014 (UTC) *Check out the Regent page to see how it looks. Gesshoku (talk) 03:28, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Undersiders'Infoboxes: What colors would you like? I thought that the black outline with the gray gradient looked okay. Gesshoku (talk) 03:39, September 26, 2014 (UTC) =Re:Infoboxes & Character Reference Page: I'll try what you suggested. Also, have you added the characters from Wildbow's PRT Quest to your character reference page? It takes place in the same universe, even if it ihttp://parahumans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Preceptcaine?action=edit&section=new#s a quest, and introduces several new capes and non-capes. Gesshoku (talk) 06:26, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Dauntless Edit: I appreciate that you added some much-needed information to Dauntless' page, but you shouldn't have just quoted the section containing his appearance. If you need an example for how the appearance section is supposed to look, visit Ballistic's page. Gesshoku (talk) 18:50, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Fight Summary I was inspired by the Fight Summary Project on the Bleach Wiki, so the idea isn't entirely mine. It is still a good one, though, as it will allow people to go through the fights without having to go through all of the character pages -- I'll probably also make an "Article Improvement Project" to clean those up. What we really need, however, is more people; we should work on contacting some Worm fans and getting them to help. Also, please make sure to follow the Layout Guide for the Fight Summaries you make. The timeline is also really helpful in finding out when everything happened, so be sure to use that as well. And, most importantly, don't forget to reference your information Gesshoku (talk) 00:01, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Lung Preceptcaine, do you think you could finish the Lung page tonight or tomorrow morning? Gesshoku (talk) 05:46, November 20, 2014 (UTC)